S&M: Starfox & Metallica: Enter Sandman
by James Lance
Summary: Katt is presumed dead, during a dogfight. Falco has to pick up the pieces of his heart nad after crying himself to sleep, his dreams are poisoned by awful nightmares. RR
1. prologue

****

S&M: Starfox & Metallica:  
  
Enter Sandman  
  
"Say your prayers little one,  
Dont forget, my son  
To include everyone  
  
Tuck you in, warm within,  
keep you free from sin,  
Till the sandman he comes"  
  
  
Falco and Katt, a blissful couple that shone brighter than the all the stars of Lylat. Their love for each other knew no bounds, and their separation from each other meant pure torture for each other. There life however, was full of love, laughter and happiness, however one day this beautiful, peaceful world was turned upside down. Katt has a flying accident, and presumed dead. Falco is left to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. After crying himself to sleep, he becomes poisoned by awful Nightmares. Sleeping becomes a daily torturous device for the poor blue Avian. What will Falco do? Who can help him now?   
  
  
**Prologue:**  
  
  
"No, No, Noooo..!" Falco screamed as he woke and bolted upright from his bed. The blue avian Falcon ruffled his head feathers while his heartbeat calmed and slowed enough as He rested his head on his soft pillow. He stared at the metallic ceiling of his quarters and pondered whether to fall back to sleep and endure the same torturous thoughts that bestowed him every night as he lay in his, now cold and lonely double bed. He felt a tear trickle down his feathery cheek and onto the bed. He turned his head slight to see his dressing table, on their, along with his other personal belongings, was the source of his suffering, a small golden necklace with a broken chain, along with a tattered and torn picture of a blue falcon and a pink feline. The picture was damp with water, paying tribute to the tears shed by its owner.  
"Katt! Katt!" Falco sobbed, again unable to control his grief, "Why do you leave me here. Come take me now. Don't leave me here!" he cried looking up to the heavans, hoping, and wishing for her to descend and take him with her. Anywhere, Anywhere apart from here, in this bed, all alone. Weeping for her.  
"Falco?" A voice came from nowhere, at first Falco thought he was dreaming again, but this voice was different. Yes it was soft and gentle, but the voice was more masculine, unlike the purring feminine voice that tormented him. Falco got up a little to see an orange vulpine standing at the threshold of the door.  
"Falco buddy. Are you ok? I heard you scream." Fox asked, his eyes with some concern to his restless friend.  
Falco for a minute just stared out Fox, trying to muster his voice to say something. Falco could not bare to break down in front of anyone, especially Fox. Only by himself would he cry, in the dark, alone. "Yeah. I'm fine, just trod on something, that's all!" He replied, trying his best to sound his normal self when he was anything but. It was a pitiful lie to Fox, and Falco knew it.  
"Ok." Fox replied, "..I'm here to talk to if ever you need me!" Fox offered Falco his support. He too knew that Falco would never dampen his pride and seek help from another. Fox despaired at this, he saw he best friend slowly but surely being torn apart, bit by bit as the devils and monsters invaded his dreams and destroyed his soul.  
"Thanks Fox." Falco replied quickly before resting his head back on the pillow, a sure sign that he wanted to be left alone now. Fox read the signs and quickly decided to finish.  
"Goodnight Falco" Fox ended as he pressed a button and shut the door to Falco's quarters. Falco watched the door tentatively so to see if Fox was listening up against the door. His fears were settled as he heard the sound of Footsteps on the metallic floor quieten into nothing.  
Falco sighed, he turned to look at a small little Awring model on his side cabinet. He picked it up in his feathery hand and put it close to his face. He study every contour of the little model, it was made accurately to the last detail of how the real Awring looks like. He playful pretended to fly it about in the air like a little kid, he then turned it over and looked underneath it, a little note was engraved on it's surface, "Katt luvs Falco 4eva". Falco read this and it's words almost cut his heart out. He again allowed a tear to fall next to him. He took the little model and flew it to the side of his bed, he held it up in the air and then he allowed it to fall through his fingers to land with a crash on the floor. He looked down to she it totally shattered everywhere, just like his heart. Without his beautiful pink feline, he thought he could not live anymore. He laid back squarely on his bed and closed his eyes, praying for the monsters not to return to his sleep.


	2. Sleep With One Eye Open

****

Chapter 1: "…Sleep With One Eye Open…"  
  
Two months prior:  
  
"Are we going now??" Falco disgruntled as he lay up against Katt's quarters, watching her getting ready to go out. He watched her every move, look at the contours of her beautiful body crowned in her lovely soft pink fur. He could not help but fall in love with her.  
"In a minute babykins." She flirted, knowing what a short fuse he was, she always liked to tease him, keeping him sweet enough so they didn't argue, even though this policy didn't always work. She looked at her blue avian quickly before running into her en-suite and fixing her hair. Falco replied back by just rolling his eyes as she dashed about her quarters.  
"Well… I'll be waiting in the hanger. Don't be too long, or I'll go without you!" Falco groaned as he opened the door to her quarters and exited.   
"Don't be too long!?" Katt mimicked him as he left. But the smile on her face grew as she looked in the mirror. "Silly baby." She spoke to herself.   
She walked out of her en-suite, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, with a tiny white tiara on her head. "hmm… I look like I'm gonna get married!" She chuckled to herself. That made her think. She had been with Falco for over two years now. She secretly hoped he would one day propose to her, alas, that day had not come, but she was confident one day he'd swallow his pride and ask her.  
She checked that she had everything she needed and proceeded out of her quarters. The metallic clank of her high heels hitting the floor could be heard at the other end of the ship almost. She made her way into the kitchen and rec. room, to be greeted by Fox and Fara cuddling each other, almost hypnotised in each other's company, and Peppy and Slippy hypnotised themselves by the television.   
"Hey guys, me and Falco are off now." She spoke loudly to attract their attention.  
Fox and Fara looked at her together, "Ok Katt. Have a good night. If you need anything, just call us." Fox spoke.  
Katt rolled her eyes at him, "Geez Fox, we're only going out for dinner, chill out. I'm sure feather brain will be able to look after himself." She joked.  
They all laughed.  
"Wow… Katt you look great!" Slippy squeaked, taking his eyes off the television for once.  
"Thanks Slip." She rewarded him with a kiss she blew to him, making the green amphibian blush. "Ok.. right, I'll see you later guys. We wont be too late."  
"Ah.. don't worry.. get back whenever you want too, just enjoy yourselves." Fara said, still looking into her orange vulpine's eyes. When she turned round, the pink feline had gone.  
"hmm.. in a minute!?" Falco though to himself what Katt had said as he stood, dressed in tuxedo and all, next to his silver Arwing. The door opened as Katt walked into the hanger.  
"halliluya! Where you been, our table was booked for 8:00. It's five too now!" Falco moaned as she approached him.  
"Well.. that means you're gonna have to fly a bit faster then don't it babe." She smiled at him, loving every chance she got to tease him. The kissed quickly before Falco jumped into his Awring, giving her a feathery hand into the cockpit. She sat in his lap, making sure her dress was completely in the cockpit before closing the canopy.  
"Comfy?" he asked, her pink head blocking his sight in front completely.   
"Very!" she replied, with an mischievous grin on her face.  
"Geez.. you're worse than me!" he replied, reading her mind. The canopy shut closed as Falco pressed the ignition as his engines spluttered into life. "Babe? Would you mind putting your head back so I can actually see where I'm going.!" He said sarcastically.  
"Now why should I do something like that!?" She replied equally cockily.  
Falco rolled his eyes, "Just do it or we'll be even later."  
Katt giggled, "Ok hon." She laid her head on his left shoulder and looked up out of the canopy. She could smell his wonderful rich smell. Wearing that aftershave that she loved. She felt the ship hover in the air before she noticed the roof of the hanger slowly move backwards, she then saw the underside of the bridge of the Greatfox, it's small navigation light flashing on and off. That too disappeared to be replaced by the shining stars of Lylat. She though how beautiful they were as she laid her head on his chest, hearing the constant drumming of his heart beating. She was so happy being with him.She felt a small kiss on her head, she looked up to see him looking straigh ahead infront of him, the small wheel turning slowly along with the multicoloured flickering in the cockpit. It seemed to Katt like a Universe in miniature, each little light resembling a star that filled the night sky. This was their universe, their stars and their love, that was as big as the size of their hearts.  
She escaped from her dream world and sat up, looking out the front, she was greeted by the site of Corneria shining in all it's beauty, it's cloud tops, moving effortlessly and gently across the azure blue seas and lush greens of the planet. It was three years ago when Katt and Falco had met each other, their chance encounters as defenders of this oasis planet that the Andross and the Venomian forced had wanted to destroy. Through war both had found the love of their lives, and Katt at least was eternally grateful for having Falco by her side. Falco thought the same things as he silently flew his silver craft towards the planet. He had a dilemma, wishing to propose to his pink feline but knowing when or where to do it. He was also anxious if she rejected him. He would be humiliated. His heartbeat quickened as the awful thoughts crossed his mind.  
"Babe, are you alright?" Katt asked, noticing his heart rate increase.  
"Yeah.. I'm fine." He replied, kissing her flurry head, but inside, the dilemma still toyed with him.


	3. Heavy thoughts tonight, and they aren’t ...

****

Chapter 2: "…Heavy Thoughts Tonight, and they aren't of Snow White…"  
  
  
The silver craft landed onto a green patch in the landing bay. The cockpit opened up to show a pink feline and a blue avain exchanging more than just simple words to each other as their mouth connected to each others. The blue avian lifted his feathery hand to allow Katt to get out.  
"Watch your dress!" Falco warned as she gingerly made her way off the fighter's wind and onto the green grass that surrounded it.  
"Ah.. it's so nice to not have recycled oxygen to breathe." Katt said as she turned to see Falco, jumping off the Arwing onto the ground next to her.  
"I'll remember to tell him you said that!" Falco remarked, of which he was rewarded by a playful punch on the arm.  
"I got claws and I know how to pluck birds fly-boy!" She joked.  
Falco rolled his eyes, "C'mon, we're late already!" Falco pushed.  
As they walked towards the restaurant, holding each other's hand, Falco put his other hand in his pocket and to his great relief, he felt a small leather box. He hesitated, playing with it in his pocket for several minutes as they walked. Finally, Katt decided to snuggle up to him, meaning he had to hold her paw with his wing, while his other wrapped her round him.  
Finally they reached the restaurant they had booked, "The Cornerian Bento", Bill had informed Falco that this was the best Chinese restaurant in the city, the place sure did look popular as other couples were eating and talking in the front window. They walked In to be greeted by a oriental cat, dressed in traditional costume.  
"Yes sir?" The feline spoke.  
"Yes.. we reserved a table, under the name Falco Lombardi." He replied.  
"Ah… yes sir.. this way please." They followed the cat to their table, it was at the back of the restaurant, With a large window showing a view out to the ocean.  
"Wow.. this is beautiful!" Katt stated, pleasantly surprised, watching solar sink blow the ocean.  
Falco nodded, still playing with the small box in his pocket.  
"You ok?" Katt asked, noticing his unfamiliar nervousness.   
"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, even though he was anything but.  
The oredered their meals and the small talked while they waited, mostly consisting of their history together, their apologies for past arguments. They laughed as they each reminisced of their times together.   
"Katt?" Falco asked, with a degree of nervousness.  
"Yes hon?" She questioned.  
"Em.. would you, I mean… em'.. would you like to…."  
"What babe?" She questioned again, wondering why he was hesitating.  
"…Would you like any champagne?"   
She giggled, "Yeah.. ok, sure. Just don't push the boat out. There's no need."  
"Ok" was his quick reply. As she looked away, he rolled his eyes and lowered his head in his guilt for not having the guts to ask her.  
Falco recomposed himself and ordered the champagne, ignoring Katt's warning and buying the best bottle in the restaurant.  
"Now why'd you go do something like that feather-brain!" Katt argued, but with a smile on her face, happy in the knowledge he cared for her so.  
"You think I was just gonna by any old crap for you, you're the best and that's what you deserve." He replied, his blue cheeks blushing a little.  
Katt giggled at Falco's typical charm, "Sweetie." She winked.  
Soon afterwards, the same cat the welcomed them served them their meals, while the wine waiter, a handsome young wolf, served their glass with the finest champagne.  
"To my love… my sweetest and my everything." Katt toasted to Falco.  
Falco blushed slightly and proceeded to drink, Katt giggled, loving to make her usually cocky daredevil, embarrassed.  
Again, the conversation went into the mindless small talk of lovers.  
The orange disc of Solar had sunk beneath the waves, leaving only a pink and orange hue on the horizon, as if taking it's last desperate breaths before it was enveloped and it's distance cousins, filled the night sky with their incredible brilliance. Inside the restaurant, the noise had dropped considrably. Most of the people had now gone. Under the red lighting, stayed only a few couples, holding hands, speaking quietly to each other, entwined in their love for each other. Falco and katt were no exception. They had eaten their fill, and Falco simply held Katt's pink fluffy paw in his blue feathery hands.  
"You want to leave?" Falco asked her quietly.  
"Yeah.. lets go." She smiled back at him.  
They both got up, Falco paid the substantial bill plus a worthy tip for the waiters before leaving the restaurant.  
"Goodnight." The oriental cat said.  
"Goodnight." Falco replied before both he and Katt left cuddling each other.  
They walked a bit away from the restaurant before stopping. "So.. where would you like to go now?" Falco asked.  
"Wherever we can see these stars, their wonderful." She smiled back at him, holding him closer to her.  
"Ok.." he smiled back, placing his tuxedo around her, keeping her warm.  
They walked a bit till they got to the park, finally finding a quiet corner, next to the fountain, baring a statue of Fox's father. The fountain showed James looking up to the heavens, his arms crossed and his face stern. Falco looked at it, and smiled. "He looks so like Fox." Falco's smiled disappeared "..I bet he misses him!" Falco looked at Katt sadly.   
"Yeah." Katt looked back equally sad as the both cuddled each other.  
They both laid down on the grass next to the fountain, looking up to the stars. Katt moved right up close to him, in return he put an arm around her and they looked at the heavens. A shooting star flew past.  
"Ooo.. make a wish baby!" Katt said. Falco complied, his thoughts turning back to his thoughts all night. Suddenly, to his horror, he remembered that the small bow was in the tuxedo pocket, that was on her. His thoughts were interrupted however.  
"What you wished for?" Katt asked.  
"If I tell you it won't come true." Falco replied cockily. He wasn't one for supposition but he played along to keep her happy.   
As they lay, Falco attempted to slowly grab the box from the pocket, eventually he did. He tried to pluck up the courage this time.  
"Katt..?"  
"Yes hon?" she relpied sweetly.  
"How long have we been going out?"  
"Two years now" she smiled back at him, rolling over onto his front, her face right in his.  
"Well.. I was wondering if you'd me the honour…" He reveals the small box to her.  
"Em'.. would you…."  
A mighty explosion stopped them both in their tracks. They both sat up to see a huge plume of smoke coming from the centre of the city. They both looked up to see loads of trails infront of the backdrop of the stars.  
"Oh my god!" Katt screamed.  
Falco's communicator suddenly came alive and started ringing, he picked it off the grass where he had been laying. "Falco here, what the heck's going on?"  
Fox's voice was heard cleanly over the communicator, "Falco, get back as soon as you can. Look's like some Venomians have decided to attack the capital. Report back here asap, Fox out." The communicator went dead without Falco even getting time reply back.  
"Katt.. we gotta head back to the G.F. now!" Falco said, disappointed, "I'm sorry. This is not how I planned our evening.  
"It's ok. We better go." Katt replied. They walked back to the Arwing, which luckily wasn't too far away. As they left, Falco wondered what he had to do to either ask or find the peace to ask her for her hand in marriage. He sighed as they left.  



	4. Exit Light, Enter Night

****

Chapter 3: "Exit Light, Enter Night…"  
  
  
The lovers finally docked back in the hanger of the Greatfox. As Falco landed his Arwing, his head was full of regret that he hadn't asked the question earlier. As the engines finally died to a silence, he opened the canopy of his cockpit. Once again, he gave Katt his feathery wing to clamber out of the fighter. As they both got out, they were both greeted by Slippy.  
"Slippy, whats happened?" Katt asked worryingly.  
"We're not sure Katt, the others have already gone. Believed some rouge Venomians wanted to spoil the peace again! I've got to fill Falco's fuel cells up, the Cats' Paw is ready to go!" Slippy replied, wiping his green face with his tissue from perspiration   
"Thank you Slippy, you're the greatest!" She rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, making him perspire even more. Slippy quickly ran over to Falco's ship and began to replenish the cells of the arwing. Falco walked over to his beautiful pink feline, still the feeling of regret toiled with him. He wanted to propose to her so badly, but he couldn't do here, not before a mission, in front of that green toad!   
"Babe, what you waiting for?" Falco asked.  
Katt looked back into Falco's mystical eyes, "You.!" She chuckled.  
"Why? Leave now, I'll catch up with ya. No need to worry about me, geez!" Falco rolled his eyes.  
"But I always worry about you baby! I'm never gonna leave you!" Katt gently stroked his beak, Falco half closed his eyes, her touch was so wonderful, but his heart was leaping out from his chest.  
"Ok… but we must leave in a minute, we're letting down the team!" Falco mumbled, never one to let anyone down, especially not his best friend, Fox.  
Slippy came running back over, the fuel pump in his hand, "Ok Falco, your ready to go!" Slippy squeaked in high pitch voice, making the couple both squint from the sound.  
"Ok… cheers Slipshot!" Falco tormented the green amphibian, never one to truly get on with the toad. Slippy grumbled and ran back towards the hanger door.  
"Why the hell did you have to do that!" Katt scolded her boyfriend, "He always tries to help you and that the thanks he gets, your such a jerk sometimes Lombardi!" Katt turned his back on him and stormed towards the Cats' Paw.  
Falco just huffed and proceeded to his Arwing, his mind teased him what he had done, "Nice one Falco!? Now you've got her pissed off! Way to go!?" Falco lost his temper with himself, "Argh.. Shut up!!" He screamed at himself.  
Falco jumped into his cockpit and closed his canopy, it was much roomier without Katt in with him, yet even though she wasn't there, her smell was. The rich coated of fragrancemade his cockpit smell more like a garden, but he didn't mind, it was better than the plastic stench that used to exsist in his cockpit in earlier days. Falco pressed a large red button next to his flight stick, suddenly, the engines splutter once again into life, this time they purred more due to Slippy apply more of its fresh life blood. He pressed his communicator on.  
"Baby, you ok over there?" Falco asked.  
"Yep, ready when you are hon!" She replied, suprisingly up beat after their little scuffle.  
"Ok, lets go." Falco stated as his opened the throttle, propelling his fighter out of the hanger and towards the Corneria. Katt's pink Invader II ship, that she had stolen from the Venomians during the Lylatian War, quickly followed him.  
Falco opened the communicator to the Greatfox, "Ok, Slippy, where's our prey?"  
"Last reports indicate that Vemomian ship spotted around Corneria City Airport!"  
"Ok, cheers Slippy and er… Sorry for calling you what I did earlier." Falco looked down, more in embarrassment than in shame.  
"ah.. it's ok Falco," Slippy grinned, "Slippy Out." The screen went dead, but not for long, Katt's face soon came up on Falco's screen.  
"Aww… what a sweetie!" She teased him for his apology.   
"Hey.. Shut up!" He shouted, blushing furiously before he switched off the screen.  
  
As the descended into the Cornerian atmosphere, they both began to pick up communication signals and distortion.  
"Hey, what's going on!" Katt asked  
"I dunno baby, lets go and find out!" Falco opened his throttle and flew towards the airport.  
  
Finally, the airport came into view, it was not a pretty site, smoke enveloped the runway, a sign of many a fallen fighter, the sky was an abundance of red, blue and green lasers.  
"Geez Lawezze, what the hell happened here!" Falco shouted. Suddenly, his communicator screen once again came alive, though this time it wasn't the beautiful pink face of a feline, but an orange vulpine face of Fox.  
"Falco, thank god you're here, we got our hands full a bit."  
"No problem Fox, I'm just sorry I missed the beginning of the action." Falco joked.  
"Well.. you not going to have to worry about that, however, these Venomians are more skilled than ones we've fought before, so watch yourself, Fox out."  
As the screen went black, falco muttered, "Ok man,. Sure will!"  
The arwing and the Cats' Paw banked sharply and enter the huge dogfight developing over the airport. Falco automatically got behind a Venomian, however, barrel rolled and got on behind Falco's tail.  
"Dang!" Falco cursed and looped, rewarded by being on it's tail again. This time, Falco took no time in dispatching the Venomian into flames as it span towards the runway.  
"That's one down!" Falco stated over the com, "… just slightly better flyers!" Falco's cockiness was always apparent in dogfights.  
"Oh, I dunno baby, you seemed to be having a little trouble back there!" Katt giggled, teasing him again for his failure to stop the enemy getting behind him.  
"Very funny!? Fox, Where's Bill and the Green Wings? Falco asked "…not like him to miss a fight!"  
"He's doing what we're doing in Katina!" Fox shouted down the com, taking out two enemy ship with a single bolt.  
"Oh…" Falco decided not to distract his friend from his job. He banked again after more prey. Downing another three enemies before he heard a blood curdling scream in his ear,   
"FALCO…! HELP!" Katt screamed, she had been careless taking down a Venomian and had paid the price with being swamped by four of its colleges on her tail. The tracers flew past her cockpit window as she desperately twisted and turned through the sky.  
"Anyone… help, their on my tail!!" she pleaded again as the Cats' Paw was rocked as the lasers found their mark.  
"Katt, hang on, I'm coming!" Falco shouted and broke off his attack as he flew towards Katt, He brought his silver arwing around.  
"Leave my girlfriend alone!" He shouted as he gentle pushed down on the trigger, a hail of lasers flew in front of him hitting two of the ships, they burst into flame, and both broke off and dived to lower attitude. He opened the throttle to catch the other two ships pursuing his girlfriend's ship.  
Again, he opened fire, one exploded in mid air.  
"Argh… damm it!" Falco cursed as he flew through the debray.   
Finally, Falco got on the tail of the last Venomian, it was still firing at Katt's now crippled ship. Falco slowly pressed down on the trigger for the last time, the laser shots hit the ship and it burst into flame and began to smoke, however, as the fighter banked, Falco's laser shot missed their targets and were heading straight for Katt's.  
"No…!!" Falco screamed as his shots hit Katt's port wing, disintegrating it. The Cats' Paw went into a lethal spin towards the ground.  
"FALCO….!!" Katt cried out his name as the Cats' Paw hit he wreckage of a crashed Venomian fighter and exploded into a fireball.  
"Noooooooo..!!!!!!" Falco screamed and cried as he saw the ship explode.  
"Katt..!!" Fara screamed over the comm as the Starfox team saw the pink ship hit the ground.   
"Oh no! Oh please God no!" The normally wise words of the ageing veteran Peppy failed him.  
Falco put his Arwing in a steep dive and quickly landed it near the crash site, he jumped out before he even switched off the engine, running as fast as he could towards where the Cats' Paw landed. He was greeted by the sceen of a series of ambulances and fire engines. As the firemen fought the fire from the Cats' Paw. Falco stared as a paramedic put a blanket over a body.  
"No…!" Falco stood in front of the paramedic. "What are you doing!" He shouted, now in tears.  
"I'm sorry, she's dead." The paramedic answered solemnly.  
"No…" he sobbed, "No.. she.. can't.. die!!" Falco collapsed to his knees and put his face in his feathery hands and cried openly. Falco had never been like this in public, he had never cried in public before, but this time he couldn't help it. He felt like his heart had just been tore out of his chest. The paramedic put a hand on Falco's shoulder,  
"I'm sorry." The paramedic's hand felt warm on Falco's now cold body. Falco felt so cold, he wanted to die right now, and to join Katt in the heavens above. As the emergency vechials pulled away with their wailing sirens, Falco looked up, in front of him was a small piece of twisted metal. He picked it up lovingly with his feathery hand and turned it over, It was pink on the other side and the words' "Cats' Paw" inscribed on it. Falco looked at it mesmerised and cuddled the small piece of metal, allowing his warm tears to run down his beak and onto the ice cold metal.


	5. Tuck you in, Warm Within Keep you free f...

****

Chapter 4: "...Tuck You In, Warm Within, Keep You Free From Sin..."

Two weeks had passed since the dogfight over the airport had ended. Things had returned to normal, passenger flights were running and the recent events had done nothing to dampen Cornerian's spirits about flying to other, more exotic planets in the Lylat System.

A young black vulpine gazed outside wide-eyed at the activity of the airport while waiting for his flight, along with his parents in the waiting room. The vulpine spied a cloaked figure standing solely in the middle of the airfield.

"Mum, Dad, who's that!" The young fur chirped. His dad stood up from reading his paper and looked out at what his son had seen. A figure stood next to display of flowers and laid a solitary rose on top. The clocked figure looked upwards before turning to stare back. The young boy flinched and hugged his dad in shock. The Avian lowed his head and walked slowly away, exiting the airfield.

The Greatfox was now a quiet since the tragic events of the previous weeks. The once hub of activity had died to an Erie silence, as if the ship was in constant slumber.

A female vulpine entered the quiet surroundings of the common room, she sat down on the oversized sofa as the tv blared quietly, obviously left on by someone. She lifted a mug of warm cocoa that she came in with and, brought it to her lips and slipped slowly as memories too haunted her. A small tear fell down her cheek and fell into the mug, making concentric circles round in the brown liquid.

"Fara?", a voice whispered, startling her a little as the voice came closer, "Fara... are you ok?", the voice whispered again as she felt a pair of warm paws and a furry head hold her shoulders.

"Baby, you can't be doing this every night, she's gone!" Fox's voice was calm, although a little frail itself.

Fara turned her head towards his, "Why did she have to leave us!" she wept.

"I... I don't know.", Fox choked on his words as he felt himself breaking down too, "I... guess fate had..."

"Fate!!", she looked at him disgusted, "Fate has nothing to do with it. We could have saved her!", she left him walked back to their shared quarters, sobbing.

Fox collapsed on the sofa and mused at what he had said, his thoughts turned back the clock and he would now wish anything to have Katt back, a star had died, and with her, the Greatfox would never be the same again.

He would have probably started to cry himself if his thoughts weren't interrupted by a load of banging of doors. This now nightly noise signalling Falco return, in a drunken state. Fox got up and went to the door of the common room, he was greeted by a drunken Avian, stumbling into the side of the door arch.

"ey... Foxxxxx..!", the Avian shouted, even though Fox was right next to him.

Fox looked at Falco disappointed, "I thought we were gonna stop doing this, ya know... you getting drunk every night?!"

"eh... why? I in't dunk!" Falco slurped his words, while continuing to wander all over the place.

Fox looked unimpressed, but his eyes were sympathetic, he too would probably act like this if he lost Fara, "Ok Falco, come on, lets get you to bed."

"I'm fiiinnee!" Falco slurped, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No your not, come on Falco." Fox approached him closer. This was met by a cold stare by Falco. Before Fox could dodge, Falco swung at his friend and landed a punch on his muzzle.

"What the..." Fox stumbled as the he began to feel the full force of what Falco had done, physically and physiologically. He lost his words and just stared at the Avian, who was still blissfully unaware of what he had done. Fox held his jaw and quickly left.

"Night Falco!" Fox walked swiftly away and into his and Fara's quarters. Fox's jaw was aching, but it wasn't that that hurt the most.

The morning rays of Solar woke Corneria city up from it's slumber. Peppy, as normal was the first of the crew to rise. He always prefered the quieter atmosphere to wake up to, way before any of, what he considered to be, the kits cause havoc.

He lazily walked into the kitchen and found to his sadness, Falco sprawed out over the dining table fast asleep, yet still klinging to the empty vodka bottle in his feathery hand. Peppy sighed and gently took the bottle and placed it in the waste desposule shoot. Peppy then began to clean up the mess that Falco had created before starting to make pancakes.

The smell of breakfast cooking filled Falco's nostrils and slowly he came round from his sleep. As he began to open his eyes, a shot of pain hit his head and he felt dizzy.

"Peppy?" he said disorientated.

"Ah... your awake. Want some breakfast laddy?" Peppy replied looking at him. Falco just nodded in agreement. Peppy thought not to make any other conversation and started making the batter for some pancakes. Peppy still liked to consider himself the adult of all the kits on board, and although his age may be somewhat more than the rest of them, this did not effect usefulness. Now he felt the rest of the crew need he more than ever.

Peppy turned to face Falco to serve him his pancakes to find the Avian back in slumber again. The old hare simply smiled and placed he pancakes infront of falco and stroked his head feathers.

"C'mon laddie, you gotta eat something to soak up all that alcohol." Peppy said intisingly. Falco awoke again and after some time, started to eat. As Peppy went back to the kitchen hob to make some more, Fox and Fara walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Pep!" Fara chirped.

"Morning lass, want some pancakes?" he asked,

"No thank you." she replied as she grabbed a bowl and some corn flakes

"What about you Fox?" Peppy asked,

"Yes please, just a few if thats ok?" Fox answered before walking past Falco like he did'nt exsist. Falco kept his head down while his eyes followed Fox's movements. They sat down for an uneasy breakfast.

"Morning Falco." 

"Mornin' Fara" he spoke, holding his head in pain, which Fara quickly picked up on.

"You ok?" she asked,

"Yeah... I'm fine." he replied, keeping his head down, picking at his food, anything to keep away from Fox's staring eyes. "I... I think I'm gonna go have a lie down." he muttered and got up from the table and staggered away down the hall to his quarters. After Falco had gone, Fara sighed and looked at Fox. Fox just stared back at her before taking her paw and giving it a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright." he reasured her as Peppy sat down where Falco had been with his own breakfast.

"Well.. at least he was'nt sick this time, unlike the other night." Peppy tried to offer some hope as he cut a slice of pancake up and ate it.

"When's he goning to stop this!" Fara asked distraut. Peppy could only sigh,

"I don't know lass, I just don't know."

Fara got up and left the dinner table. Fox and peppy just watched and decided not to intervien. She walked up the hall, it's metallic structure cold on her bare paws. She walked till she reached Falco's door. She put her head against the door. She heard little sobs coming from the other side. the sound made her heart twist. She gently knocked on the door. There was an imediate reply.

"Go away! I'm trying to sleep!" Falco's shouted, doing his best to sound normal, but a hight in his pitch gave it away.

"Falco, let me in.. I know your not sleeping. I could hear you crying."

"I wasn't crying!" Falco shouted to the other side of the door.

"Yes you were" Fara replied softly, "Please let me in." It was quiet for a minute then Falco's door opened. Fara walked in to see Falco laid on his back on the bed.

"I heard you hon, we all miss her you know." Fara stared.

"If you've come here just to preach to me, there's the door." Falco pointed to the door she came in.

"I'm not preaching to you, I just trying to think if Katt would really want you to be still crying over her." That last remark made Falco think and he was quiet while Fara talked.

"Falco, you've got to face that shes' gone... no amount of tears or alcohol is gonna change that!" Falco felt tears forming in his eyes again as she spoke harsh reality. He finally had enough and interupted her.

"Fara... I'd like to be left alone now." He said as he turned away from her and faced the wall next to his bed.

"Ok Falco... just promise me you won't get drunk anymore. You promise?"

"I promise." he muttered.

"See you later Falco, if you want to talk..." she was stopped in mid sentance.

"I know.. I will." Falco replied. Fara smiled at him and closed the door. falco was left alone in the dark, with his own thoughts.


	6. Dreams of War, Dreams of Liars, Dreams o...

((A/N: My apologies for the delay in the updating. I have been very busy with college work and coursework. Here is the next chapter in my story. I think the story will soon be nearing its end. Enjoy. Please R/R. I love all comments.))

****

Chapter 5: "Dreams of War, Dreams of Liars, Dreams of Dragons' Fire"

The rain pelted down into the drain, its gurgling sounding like a ocean wave breaking beneath the pathway. Slowly, the darkened figure appeared from the shadows. Lifting his head up, the figure touched his blue plume on his head, before continuing his solitary walk towards the centre of town. Suddernly, he felt a presence behind him. Spining round, his fists clenched, he turned to see nothing. A newspaper blowing about, drenched, its ink blotched. The Avian truned back round and continued his walk. He walked a little further and down a alleyway. A voice called his name.

"Falcooooo…." The female voice echoed sweetly. The Avian froze, not believing his hearing. He continued walking but the voice called again.

"Falcooooo….". This time, the avian stopped and looked all around him, his eyes fixed as he clenched his feathery hand into a fist again.

"Falcooooo…. why did you leave me, Falco." The soothing voice asked.

"You're dead!! Leave me alone!!" Falco ran towards the end of the alleyway, but was pushed back by an invisible force and fell to the floor. He looked up and around him. He saw nothing, nothing but the fine grey smoke from the houses around the alleyway.

"You just don't learn do you, featherbrain.!" The voice now became very familiar, and its sound made the Avian ache and almost feel sick.

"What do you want?!" he asked, his voice breaking up. For a few seconds there was no reply. Finally, a figure appeared in the mist. A slender figure, but one much shorter than the Avian. The smoke cleared and from the smoke appeared a beautiful pink feline. 

"Katt!" Falco splurged out, tears in his eyes. A small smile was the his reward for his naivety. He looked at her beautiful figure, each curve of her body seemed to show off her beauty even more, her black jump-suit glistening in the dull light.

"But… but… your dead. I saw you go down!" Falco asked, mesmerised by her presence and beauty. The pink feline simply giggled but stared coldly at the Avian. Slowly, she started to move towards him. Her eyes fixed on him and began to glow a crimson red as she neared him

Startled, Falco backed away from her advances, 

"What do you want!", he shouted, scared by his girlfriend. 

"YOU!!" was her icy reply. Suddernly, she lunged towards him as her body disintergrated into a spirit and into his chest. Falco screamed as she tore into him.

He opened his eyes to find up close threads of his carpet, the wing of an model Arwing laying on top of it. He shook his head and stared at the small piece. Slowly grabbing it his held it in his hand, clenching his fist till the sharp wing cut is palm. He flinched and let it drop back next to him. He looked at his palm, it was bleeding steadily. For a time, he just watched it bleed, a small tear fell from his feathery cheek, splashing into the cut, he watched as the tear-drop mixed with his blood. Finally, he decided to get up and nurse his wound. He walked into the en-suite, and looked at himself in the mirror. The reflection of the avian staring back at him was a bird on the urge of breaking and going under. He studied his face and saw huge bags under his eyes, paying tribute to his sleepless nights. Crying, praying and hoping for his pink feline to return. He stared at a small artificial rose, jammed between the mirror fixing and the metallic wall. The Avian smiled and remember it origin, turning towards the sink unit again, he saw Katt putting on her make-up, she painted on her lipstick in the mirror, before turning to him and blowing him a big kiss. He reached out his arm, but she melted away before he cold touch her. His eyes displayed his sadness and yet another tear his shed for her. Slowly, he made his way back to his bed and lay their staring at the ceiling. Wishing it all to end.

A knock at the door however signalled the end of his peace. 

"WHAT?!" Falco shouted.

"Falco, it's me… Slippy. Just wanted to know how ya feeling?" the voice squeaked back.

"Haven't you got anything else better to do Slipshot? Why don't you go make a machine to change that fucking annoying voice of yours!" Falco snapped back, never one to get on with the green amphibian.

Their came a little whine and a huff from the door and then silence. Falco put his hands behind his head and caught himself smiling from his tormenting of the toad. He quickly wiped the smile from his face however, despising himself from being happy.

"I'll never be happy again. I'll never smile again!" he told himself.

It was night time when Falco finally emerged from his quarters. His hangover gone, he walked into the kitchen to satisfy his hunger. He was welcomed by Peppy in the kitchen, who was busy being mum and prepaing the kits' dinner.

"hey laddie." The ageing hare spoke.

"Hi Pepster" Falco spoke plainly back, "Whats cookin'? "

"Thought we'd have an Curry tonight, is that ok with you? It's very mild." 

"Yeah… that's fine." Falco replied as he grabbed a packet of crisps from the cupboard and walked away. Peppy watched him and sighed,

"At least he's talking now" he thought to himself as he cut up the chicken pieces.

Falco walked into the common room and sat in one of the huge chairs. He sunk into it's deep seat and snuggled up to the cushions around him. He stared ahead of him and watched his friends. Bill had obviously come for a visit and was busy battling Slippy on the game console. He looked round the room, small blue marking on the metallic walls where Falco had previously attempted to put female pictures up, much to the discontent and annoyance of Fox who tore them down, creating quite a sour atmosphere between the two for many weeks. Of which Katt, finally had to sort out for them both. Katt, her name kept popping up all the time in Falco's mind and she just wouldn't leave. Attempting to keep his mind occupied again, he looked round the common room again, this time, his focus fell on the two orange vulpines of the sofa, staring endlessly into each others eyes. He eyed the two of them for some time. Their site made his heart sink. He knew that feeling he was witnessing in his best friend, he knew what that attraction for someone felt like, and he was addicted to it. The band feelings returned until finally he had had enough and closed his eyes and drifted into the dream world. 

It wasn't long till he heard a voice calling his name again, he dismissed it, not wanting to be caught again by such evil trickery. But the voice continued calling him, it was so close. He could feel her breath, tickling his feathery cheek with each word. He opened his eyes slightly, to find himself still in the common room, but it was empty now. He slowly closed his eyes again, but the voice called his name straight away. 

Falco questioned himself, "Am I dreaming?"

He felt a warm set of paws touch his head. 


End file.
